nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolingbroke Penitentiary
Bolingbroke Penitentiary is the state prison located in Los Santos County. Description It is governed by the Department of Corrections and the Department of Justice. The prison is located on the Los Santos County side of Route 68, just down the road from Harmony. The perimeter of the prison is patrolled by the Blaine County Sheriff's Office and sometimes the Los Santos Police Department. There are armed San Andreas State Prison Authority officers standing near the entrances, making sure that no one attempts to break in or out and Department of Corrections officers on the inside monitoring the prisoner's behavior. Prison Staff [[Department of Corrections|'DoC']] officers greet prisoners at the entrance gate and operate and defend Bolingbroke Penitentiary. Members of the [[San Andreas State Police|'SASP']]' '''and selected civilians' staff the prison and assist prisoners with rehabilitation. Prisoners are allowed to play pool, exercise, and make special prison slushy drinks during their stay. Controversies * Park Ranger [[Conan Clarkson|'''Conan Clarkson]] was given "ass meth" by a Russian inmate, and became addicted. He smuggled the drug out of the prison and tried to give some to Judge [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']]. He was advised to get rid of the drug. * DoC guard [[Lauren Forcer|'Lauren Forcer']] and warden [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] beat inmates [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] and [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']]. 'They also forced the inmates to fight against each other in the prison yard. * Prison staff often uses extreme methods of rehabilitation such as beating inmates and forced inmate combat. * On November 29. 2019, inmate [[Kenneth Ruger|'Kenneth Ruger]] was burnt alive during a prison riot while serving his 32 month sentence. Mr. Ruger died''' while under watch by '''DoC guards Snow, Copper, Raven and Forcer. ' * Currently the prison has become a place where prisoners test their fighting skills and if one wins they get vulture & bragging rights. Also if the victory is witnessed among the most hardened prisoners serving long sentences and DoC they may receive special privileges and information from the 'Bolingbroke Beatdown Crew 'the most dominant prison gang in L.S. (Fighting is only prohibited when DoC are patrolling.) Prison Breaks Prison breaks are possible and have been successfully done several times. There is significant risk and the prison break requires teamwork and an experienced group. Previous Escapees: * [[Mr. Wang Chang|'Mr Chang]] * [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Iroquois "Snake" Plisken']] * [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] * [[Alabaster Slim|'Alabaster Slim']] * [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] * [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] * [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] Life Inmates: Some inmates are/were serving life sentences for the crimes they commited: * [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']] (life with possibility of parole) * [[Iroquois "Snake" Plisken|'Iroquois "Snake" Plisken']] (life with possibility of parole) * [[Bovice Wilkinson|'Bovice Wilkinson']] (life without the possibility of parole) Fun Facts * The prison's shape is that of an octagon. * A speaker system is heard commonly around the prison, often insulting the prisoners. * There are numerous tags and prison art on display in the prison cafeteria. * The penitentiary seems to be inspired by the Victorville Federal Prison in Victorville, California. * The exterior of Bolingbroke resembles Texas state penitentiary in Rocksprings, Texas. * [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']] and Leanbois have the most experience with conducting prison breaks. Gallery Bp1.JPG|Welcome to Bolingbroke Bpe1.JPG|Bolingbroke main entrance Bp2.JPG|Glass visitation area Bp4.JPG|General population area Bp6.JPG|Prison cafeteria PWR.JPG|Soze & Andrews in waiting area prison1.JPG|Ricky looks at prison art prison2.JPG|Soze and Forcer rehabilitate Ricky ruger2.JPG|Kenneth Ruger meets DoC guards BolingbrokePenitentiary-GTAV.jpg Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments